


[Podfic] Postpone The Funeral

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ghost Chris Argent, Grim Reapers, M/M, Multi, Necromancer Peter Hale, Necromancy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Reaper Stiles Stilinski, Sex Magic, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Chris is a hunter who dies under mysterious circumstances. Peter's the necromancer who saves him. Stiles is the grim reaper who doesn't mind.





	[Podfic] Postpone The Funeral

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Postpone the Funeral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485508) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green). 



> A HUGE THANK YOU to Green for having blanket permission, and for writing this awesome ghost fic in time for Halloween! :D <3
> 
> As I post this late, it is totally still Halloween somewhere in the world. >.>

**Title:**  Postpone the Funeral  
 **Author**  Green  
 **Readers**  RsCreighton & SomethingIncorporeal  
 **Length:**  1:47:32  
 **Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


  
[**Mobile Streaming**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201710/%5bTW%5d%20Postpone%20the%20Funeral.mp3)  


[**Download File (MP3)**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201710/%5bTW%5d%20Postpone%20the%20Funeral.mp3)  


_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA!)_


End file.
